Used To
by ohdult
Summary: [Chap 1 updated] fanfic berchapter untuk KaiHun/KrisHun. Seme!Kai, Uke!Sehun, Seme!Kris. Let me know how much you want this story continues? Sehun siswa sekolah seni berasrama khusus laki-laki. Tugas melelahkan, konflik antar teman, konflik batin, semua hal yang memang umumnya terjadi pada siswa sekolah pasti akan Sehun alami.
1. Teaser

Tittle: **Used To...**

Chapter: Teaser

Author: ohdult (hala)

Type/Genre: Chaptered/Friendship, (Sad)Romance,

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, et al.

Rating: T

Note: Shounen-Ai, KaiHun, Seme!Kai, Uke!Sehun, don't like don't read~  
Mancoba bikin fanfic berdasarkan pengalaman, tapi juga di edit-edit dikit biar lebih greget hoho

mau lihat tanggapan kalian gimana, kalau cuma sedikit yang tertarik, aku hapus aja. tapi kalau yang tertarik cukup banyak, aku lanjutin secepatnya.

_happy reading!_

* * *

Oh Sehun, siswa Genie Art Boarding School, Sekolah seni yang juga mewajibkan siswanya untuk ikut asrama. Sehun siswa kelas pertama yang berada di asrama dua sekolahnya, sekamar dengan seorang siswa kelas kedua, Kim Jongin. Sehun anaknya ceria dan manis, semua orang menyukai bagaimana caranya membuat orang lain tertawa.

Kim Jongin yang lebih suka dipanggil Kai ini merupakan siswa kelas kedua Genie Art Boarding School, teman sekamar Oh Sehun yang begitu ceria. Kai memiliki teman baik, Wu Yifan yang juga ketua asrama dari asrama dua. Ia orang yang ramah dan begitu dewasa.

Wu Yifan, ketua asrama dua yang sangat senang dipanggil Kris. Keturunan Kanada-China yang nyasar ke Korea karena kabur dari keluarganya. Kris tampan dan begitu berwibawa dalam pembawaan diri, banyak siswa Genie Art Boarding School yang menyukainya.

Genie Art Boarding School adalah asrama yang memberi pelajaran seni lebih banyak dari sekolah lain, asrama khusus laki-laki yang cuku terkenal. Terdiri dari tiga asrama yang saling bersaing untuk memerebutkan kantin utama sekolah, kekuasaan, dan pengakuan sebagai asrama bergengsi. Asrama dua adalah juara berturut-turut untuk hal itu.

Genie Art Boarding School, tempat di mana Oh Sehun akan menghabiskan tiga tahun sekolahnya dan pulang hanya setahun dua kali. Di sekolah ini Sehun merasakan hal-hal yang biasa terjadi, cinta, pertengkaran, stres karena tugas, dan hal-hal lumrah lainnya. Sehun menikmati semuanya walaupun sesekali ia juga mengeluh.

* * *

"Sehun-ah?" Suara Kai menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, Sehun menoleh dengan ekspresi ada-apa? pada Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

Jongin tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun. "Sana makan malam, kau tidak lapar?"

"O-ah…," Sehun mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo _hyung_, temani aku ya?"

"Dengan senang hati."

.

"Apa cita-citamu, Hun?"

"Aku? Aku ingin menjadi model," Sehun menjawab dengan ragu. "Tapi badanku tidak seindah kau, _Hyung_. Badanku jatuhnya malah seperti seorang gadis, tidak _manly_."

Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Tidak masalah soal badan, kau bisa membentuknya. Lagi pula wajahmu cukup tampan untuk menjadi model. Yeah kalau tidak bisa menjadi model pria dewasa, _flower boy_ tidak buruk kok."

"Hahaha, begitu?" Sehun tertawa datar. "Terima kasih _hyung_, kau menyakiti hatiku."

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hun…."

"Ya, terima kasih."

.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"Maaf, aku mencintai orang lain."

.

"Bukannya hidup itu memang tidak adil? Tapi jangan khawatir, ketidak adilan itu akan di bayar dengan hal lain. Ketika yang kau inginkan tidak bisa kau dapat, maka akan ada hal yang bisa kau dapat tapi bukan dari yang kau inginkan. Maksudku… ah susah menjelaskannnya."

"Aku mengerti."

.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Sehun, bagaimanapun kau pernah menyukainya!"

"Kita hanya teman, jangan begitu dong."

"Aku tidak perduli, dibanding teman kalian malah seperti dua orang yang sedang _flasback_, tahu? Aku risih melihatnya."

"Hey, ayolah… dia itu temanmu."

.

"Kenapa ketika aku menolakmu, tepat hari itu juga kau mendapatkan orang lain?"

"Karena—"

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti sekarang seberapa egoisnya aku saat itu."

.

"Dia orang baik, sama sepertimu. Kau yakin akan meninggalkannya untukku?"

"_Hyung_, seharusnya kau mengerti seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Bagaimanapun, Sehun hanya tahu awalnya, tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Jatuh cinta dan dicintai baginya merupakan hal wajar, tapi ketika dua hal itu tidak saling bertemu maka bagi Sehun itu adalah hal yang membingungkan. Sehun mencintai seseorang yang juga mencintainya tapi mencintai orang lain pula, lalu memilih orang lain itu dibandingkan dirinya. Di sisi lain ada seseorang yang mencintai Sehun dengan tulus, memberi apa yang Sehun minta, tapi Sehun tidak mencintai orang yang mencintainya itu.

* * *

Jadi gimana? Ada yang minat? ada yang mau kasih saran ide buat kelanjutan fanficnya? haha

_review please?_


	2. First Meet

Title: **Used To…**

Chapter: One; **_First Meet_**

Author: Ohdult (hala)

Type/Genre: Chaptered/Friendship, (Sad)romance

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, et al.

Rating: Teen

Note: Update cepat karena memang dari awal udah aku buat ini. Cuman 1K+, sengaja aku buat dikit karena memang ini awal mula mereka ketemu jadi biar kalian juga masih bisa menebak-nebak :p  
omong-omong, aku ga bisa jamin cerita ini bakal jadi panjang karena sepertinya aku mau bikin ini cepet selesai. Saling kenal-mulai tumbuh perasaan dan muncul orang baru-mengakui perasaan-hubungan-konflik-dan blablabla. Kecuali kalau kalian bau berbagi ide untuk otakku yang mentok ini :p

* * *

Sehun berjalan memasuki gedung besar dengan tulisan Genie Art Boarding School di papan depan gedung. Sehun tersenyum sumringah setelah menatapi sekeliling gedung itu, sekolah yang sangat keren menurut Sehun. Ini kedua kalinya Sehun masuk ke sekolahan yang kini resmi menjadi sekolahnya, tapi saat itu sekolahnya terasa sesak saking banyaknya orang dan sekarang halaman depan sekolahnya ini sepi, terlihat indah sekali.

Sehun berangkat lebih cepat dua hari dari hari yang ditentukan untuk keberangkatannya, bermaksud agar bisa mengenal teman sekamarnya juga sekalian diberitahu bagaimana dan dimana ruang fasilitas sekolahnya—tiap anak Genie Art Boarding School tidak pernah sekamar dengan teman sengakatannya— sehingga dirinya tidak perlu pakai acara tersesat atau bingung nanti.

Sehun mengangeluarkan kertas yang merupakan denah untuk asramanya, mendapati tanda merah yang berarti itu tempat asramanya berada. Tidak terlalu jauh. "Aku ada di asrama dua kamar nomer tujuh? Hm, semoga yang sekamar denganku orangnya baik dan ramah," gumam Sehun sambil melangkah mengikuti arah denahnya.

_Bruk!_

"Auch," Sehun mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh. Dasar ceroboh, karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan denah ia jadi tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

"Gwaechana?" Suara seseorang dan tangan yang terulur di depannya membuat Sehun mendongak, ada laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut pirang yang tampan, Sehun terpesona pada orang itu.

Sehun menerima uluran tangan itu. "Terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa."

Laki-laki jangkung itu tersenyum. "Siswa baru ya? Asrama berapa?"

"Iya, aku masuk ke asrama dua."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku ketua asrama dua, kamar berapa? Oh iya, omong-omong namaku Kris, kau?"

"Kamar tujuh, namaku Sehun. Salam kenal Kris-_sunbae_."

"Oh, berarti kau sekamar dengan Kim Jongin. Beruntungnya Kai itu sangat pintar, sialnya dia cukup banyak yang menyukai. Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu," Kris dengan cepat meraih barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Sehun, Sehun yang tadinya masih bergeming langsung tersadar karena koper yang di genggamannya terambil. Sehun mengikuti kopernya itu.

Mereka sampai di lorong dengan banyak pintu dan angka, di depan tadi tertulis Asrama 2. Kamar nomer tujuh ada di pintu keempat sebelah kiri, ada nama Kim Jongin di kolom bawah angka tujuh, dan di bawah nama itu masih kosong. Sehun yakin tempat kosong itu akan segera di isi namanya.

"Ini kamarmu, sepertinya Jongin sedang mandi. Kau mendapat pemandangan indah setelah—"

"Astaga!" Suara pekikan seseorang membuat Sehun berjengit pelan.

"—ini. Hai Kai, aku menemukan teman sekamarmu."

Sehun meringis gugup.

"Datang lebih cepat, eoh?" Kai berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Sehun dengan rambut masih basah, handuknya juga hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya. Benar kata Kris, dirinya akan mendapati pemandangan indah, wajah Sehun memanas tanpa sadar.

Kris meletakkan koper Sehun di dalam kamar. "Kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah sebelum tahun ajaran baru di mulai, aku rasa itu juga tujuannya kenapa ia datang lebih cepat. Baiklah, aku ada urusan, jaga Sehun baik-baik ya," Kris berjalan keluar melewati Sehun setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu kecil Sehun.

"Jadi namamu Sehun?" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar. "Aku Kim Jongin, tapi panggil saja Kai-_hyung_." Kai tersenyum memesona.

Sehun mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan pada Kai. "Salam kenal _hyung_, semoga kita memiliki hubungan yang baik."

"Baiklah, aku ganti dulu ya. Sana bereskan barang barangmu, lemarimu yang tanpa stiker itu. Semangat untuk sekolahmu di Genie Art Boarding School!"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, setelah itu segera membereskan baju-bajunya untuk dimasukan ke lemarinya. Sehun juga mendapati beberapa pasang baju di lemarinya, baju khas seragam sekolah menengah atas dan baju almamater sekolah.

Sehun tersenyum begitu pekerjaannya memberesi pakaian selesai. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kai sedang membereskan kasur. "Jadi itu kasurku, _hyung_?" Sehun menunjuk kasur yang sedang tidak tersentuh oleh Kai.

Kai menggeleng setelah melihat Sehun menunjuk kasur dengan sprei berwarna merah. "Ini kasurmu."

Sehun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kai. "_Hyung_, biar aku saja!" Sehun meraih sisi sprei biru yang belum tersangkut di sisi kasur untuk diselipkan, mendorong Kai agak menjauh dari kasurnya.

Kai terkekeh, "Baiklah, kalau kau butuh apa-apa katakan padaku. Kau pasti tahu meja belajarmu yang mana, kan?"

"Aku tahu, pasti yang lebih rapi itu kan? Haha," Kai mengangguk—yang lagi–lagi— dengan senyumannya yang tampan.

—

"Ini ruang berkumpul siswa asrama dua, di sini bisa kau lihat kan? Ada dua mainan untuk bersenang-senang, lemari es untuk minuman dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan. Kau akan menikmati ruangan ini jika sedang ramai, suasananya menyenangkan."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil terus memandangi sekeliling, tempatnya tidak buruk, malah dapat dikatakan sangat indah. "Ke tempat lain, _hyung_?"

Kai tersenyum, "Ayo, aku tunjukkan fasilitas sekolah kita."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Sehun asik menatapi sekeliling untuk menikmati keindahan sekolahnya juga berniat agar dirinya tahu jalannya, Kai hanya terkekeh sesekali melihat tingkah Sehun yang lucu.

Sehun dan Kai sampai di tempat dengan empat ruangan berjejer yang terpisah agak jauh dari gedung utama. "Ruangan ini Perpustakaan sekolah, yang setelah itu ada ruang kesehatan, sebelahnya ruang tari yang hebatnya kedap suara dan penuh cermin, lalu ruang musik, kalau ruang musik sih jelas ya pasti kedap suara. Ruang tari dan musik ini ber-_ac_, kau pasti akan sangat menikmati berada di sana."

"Sekolah kita kan sekolah seni _hyung_, kenapa hanya ada ruang tari dan ruang musik?"

Kai tersenyum, sangat yakin pasti Sehun mempertanyakan hal itu. "Ruang seni lukis ada di belakang gedung dengan pemandangan yang indah—ah, temboknya dari kaca, tujuannya sih agar merasa _fresh_ saat sedang melukis. Di sampingnya juga ada kebun siswa, jadi kalau ada tugas melukis dan mereka bingung mencari inspirasi, mereka bisa menggambar apa yang mereka lihat secara langsung."

Sehun mengangguk puas mendapat jawaban begitu panjang dari Kai. "Sekolah ini keren."

"Tentu saja, itu sebabnya orang keren sepertiku masuk kemari, hahaha."

"Ih?" Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai yang narsis itu. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, _hyung_."

"Aku memang keren kok. Ya sudah, aku lapar nih, ke kantin yuk? Sekalian aku beritahu letak kantinnya." Kai dengan cepat menarik lengan kurus Sehun ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Ini kantin," ujar Kai begitu sudah sampai di ambang pintu sekolah, Kai langsung melepaskan lengan Sehun. "Ayo makan."

Sehun mengikuti langkah Kai menuju tempat makanan di jejer. Semua terlihat masih hangat, sepertinya mereka datang tepat saat jam makan siang.

"Makanan di sini terlihat menggoda," gumam Sehun namun terdengar hingga telinga Kai.

Kai menoleh dan tersenyum. "Rasanya juga tidak buruk, kau harus tahu itu." Kai mengambil piring di meja tempat piring-piring bertumpuk dan juga mengambilkan satu untuk Sehun.

Mereka tidak perlu mengantri untuk makan, kantin juga masih sepi. Kai tengah menatapi ayam goreng yang tersedia, berpikir mana yang paling besar dan enak untuk dikunyahnya. Sementara Sehun tengah sibuk mencari makanan yang sedikit sayur—karena Sehun benci sayur— dan makanan yang ia suka jenisnya. Begitu Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—hanya udang goreng tepung dengan saus berwarna merah— dan memutuskan tidak memasukan sayur ke dalamnya, Sehun menghampiri Kai yang tengah memilih sayuran tanpa kuah.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kai setelah selesai mengambil apa yang ia inginkan. Sehun mengangguk dengan lugu. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

Kai memilih tempat makan di dekat jendela dengan pemandangan kolam renang yang sedang dipakai oleh beberapa siswa. Menurut Sehun kolam renang itu terlihat begitu menyenangkan, airnya bening dengan dasar berwarna biru yang terlihat jelas walaupun air beriak karena beberapa siswa yang berada di dalamnya, di atasnya ada penghalang kaca berwarna putih dengan _film_ tipis berwarna biru—yang Sehun yakini agar yang berenang tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung, dipinggirnya juga ada tempat berbaring, Sehun berdecak kagum dalam hatinya.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun terperangah mendengar suara Kai memasuki gendang telinganya. "Ini keren, _hyung_. besok kita berenang di sana, ya?"

"Dengan senang hati," Kai mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul. "Tapi habiskan makananmu itu. Oh iya, kau harus memakan sayur, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tidak suka sayur," jawab Sehun santai, Sehun langsung memakan makanannya setelah itu.

"Kau mungkin harus melakukan apa yang tidak kau sukai demi dirimu sendiri, Sehun-ah."

"Kai, Sehun, kalian di sini?" Suara berat seseorang membuat Kai dan Sehun menoleh. Ada Kris yang tengah menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Oh, Kris-_sunbae_!" Sehun tersenyum senang melihat sosok jangkung itu.

Kris duduk di samping Kai. "_Hyung_, panggil aku _hyung_ jangan _sunbae_."

Kai tetawa pelan, "Sungguh? Ini kali pertama kalinya aku melihat kau melarang orang bersikap formal padamu. Sejak kau berada di sekolah menengah pertama saja adik kelasmu tidak pernah kau suruh memanggilmu dengan embel-embel '_hyung_'."

"Tsk, ini lain dasar hitam. Dia itu teman sekamarmu dan kau itu teman baikmu, mana mungkin aku membiarkan teman sekamarmu memanggilku dengan panggilan formal begitu?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Sudah lah _hyung-deul_, kalian seperti anak kecil saja,"Sehun melerai.

**_tbc._**

* * *

jadi gimana? udah bisa nebak gimana kelanjutannya? siapa yang sehun sukain? haha

_**review please~**_


End file.
